Pink Mist
by Mother PoM
Summary: Skipper adsorbs a pink mist and starts acting weird.
1. Chapter 1

Pink puffy smoke was slowly disappearing from the room. Kowalski coughed and waved some away.

"FAIL. AGAIN!"

"OBVIOUSLY." Skipper growled.

~

"Why do we need to come back-?"

"No questions! Just get in my lab!"

"Without Skippah?"

"YES. Without him."

Private and Rico entered the lab with Kowalski. "So...What's wrong?"

The tall penguin glanced back and forth. "I think...Skipper's body absorbed the pink mist."

"So?"

"It makes the person-or in this case- penguin act strange, To anyone, its actually quite random."

Private gulped.

"That's why we got to keep an eye on Skipper, I got to know who he might act strange to."

"A-Alright then."

Then they all went to bed, not knowing what events held for them.

"Prrivate, wake up." The younger groaned, burying his face into the pillow. "Come on, up. I can't have you being a bed slacker." Private honestly hardly slept. He felt a flipper ruffling his head feathers. He muttered then tried to ingore that. The flipper didn't go away though, instead it slid down to his back.

Private jerked up with a shudder. "Gha!"

"You awake now?"

Private turned towards his leader. "U-Uh huh." He slid out of his bunk and went into Kowalski's lab, "Did you find a cure yet?"

"Of course not."

Private sighed before walking over to the telly.


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel HIS gaze on him, and not in a normal way. It made Private slightly blush. He tried to ignore it but the stare was burning into his back. He wanted tell Skipper to stop that, but he didn't want his leader to see his flushed white face, so he said nothing. It was making him nervous.

_Kowalski PLEASE just fix this soon..._

"You found a cure?" Private smiled relived.

"Yes..But Skipper might get suspicious so I need you to keep him away."

Then he frowned, "Why can't Rico?"

"Because I don't trust you to touch anything in here!"

Private raised his brow, "Not even the floor?"

"Private!"

"By keeping him away, do you mean actually talk to him, actually go near him?"

"WHAT ELSE could it mean?!"

Private groaned, "Dang it."

He didn't want to, he felt nervous about saying a word to him now.

Kowalski shoved him out of the lab, "Why are you still stand there?"

Private tripped then crash into someone and the ground was met. He quickly rolled off and headed of the hatch, "AHHH! SORRY SIR!"

Skipper glared at the hatch annoyed. _Why did he have to get off so quickly..._

(NEXT TIME .0.)


	3. Chapter 3

No, no, no! Private covered his head as he ran for the HQ. "PLEASE NO!" Rain was falling on his head. He dived in the HQ and shut the hatch. He sighed softly. Then, the power went out.

"NOOO!" Kowalski screamed from inside his lab.

Private froze. Then he screeched and tackled the nearest thing near him.

"Oof! Private!"

He froze, he just tackled Skipper...Didn't he?

"Sorry Skippah..." Private started to climb off but Skipper pulled him closer. The younger flushed and tried to push himself off. "L-let go of me please..."

"Why?"

Private said nothing. How was he supposed to answer that? Suddenly the lights flicked on.

Kowalski walked out of the lab. "Okay the power is fixed-" He stopped and stared at the Private pressed firmly against their leader. "...Alright then..." He slowly backed into the lab.

Private squirmed away from his officer and laid in his bunk. He buried his face into the pillow. _'Way to go Private, now Kowalski thinks you want Skipper to stay like that.'_ He groaned.

Meanwhile, Skipper was glaring at the lab door. _'HE JUST HAD TO TURN THE POWER ON.' _

**The power does run under the lemur habitat BUT SCREW LOGIC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I bet you are anxious for some Pripper! Unfortunately not much was reviewed so this is the only Pripper fan fic I'll be updating**

"Skippah? There's something you should know...Its about why Kowalski is in his lab." Skipper just stared. "Do you remembah that pink mist?"

"Uh-huh."

The rest of what Private was saying, was a blur to Skipper. He just nodded and kept studying Private's face. "Did it hurt?" Skipper asked suddenly. Private looked at him confused.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven."

Private stared at him wide eyed then slowly backed away into the lab. He closed the door. "Kowalski..."

"Hmm?"

"SKIPPAH USED A PICK UP LINE ON ME!"

"Maybe this could be a good thing."

"A GOOD THING?! LEADAHS DON'T USE PICK UP LINES ON THEIR PRIVATES!" Kowalski pushed Private out. "Jerk!" Private huffed.

/

He sat in front of the TV, bored. A episode later, he heard Skipper talk again. He has been following him, using those LINES. "Did you sit in a pile of sugar?"

"No, why sir?" Private responded in a flat tone.

"Cause you have a pretty sweet a**." Private froze with a blush. Skipper wrapped his flippers around him and nuzzled his neck, making the younger squeak. "I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what?"

"U-Um Wh-What?"

"I failed."

"I-I see that."

**Uh any ideas for the next chapter. This chapter was based on pick up lines so IDK **


	5. Chapter 5

**Contains shy and angry Private. Submissive Private. And Skipper trying to get Private to be his XD **

Skipper removed one flipper and used it to tilt Private's head up to make eye contact.

"S..Skippah?" Private asked, unsure what to do. Then his eyes widened as Skipper pulled him into a kiss. The younger was frozen, not knowing how to react. He muffled a surprised yelp as he felt a bite inside his mouth. But the bites didn't stop there, Private blushed and squirmed a bit. Skipper let him go with a smug look. Private walked away, blushing bright red while lifting a flipper to his beak. Trying to grasp what the heck just happened. He walked face first into a wall, he fell backwards. Private would've fell on the ground, if it were not for two strong flippers around his waist.

"You should watch where you're going Private." Skipper teased, rubbing the side of his waist.

Private laughed shyly, "Heh..Right…Sorry Skippah."

From then on, Private had a very bad habit of suddenly feeling shy when Skipper was in the room. Or touching him for that matter.

Private sighed, he wished Kowalski would hurry up. He hated feeling shy like this. He turned around and froze. He didn't realize Skipper was behind him, so they were close. Private blushed and lowered his eyes. There was silence before a flipper went around his waist and guided him closer. He shivered feeling another flipper grab his cheek and raise his face.

Skipper smiled. "You know, you're cute when you're shy."

Private blushed as he traced his cheekbone. Then his leader leaned in slowly. Private held his breath then Skipper paused.

(Bi*** mood activated)

Private narrowed his eyes. Then he pressed forward. Private closed his eyes. Then ten minutes later, Private pulled away and leaned his forehead against Skipper's chest. Skipper grumbled, disappointed that the kiss stopped.

"I do love you…But you're my leadah aren't you?" Private lifted his head a little to peek at Skipper.


	6. Chapter 6

Skipper frowned. "Well yes, but..."

He kissed Private again.

"Mhff!" Private kissed back with much force.

"Private! I found a-" Kowalski paused before quickly slamming the door shut.

Private slipped away from his leader, "Excuse me Skippah.."

He went into the lab. "You found a what?"

"A cure!"

Kowalski was deeply surprised to see a sad look cross Private's features. "What is it?"

The younger sighed. "Nothing. I just know how awkward this will be for him."

Kowalski tossed him a pill. "Just put this in his coffee."

"Alright..."

**~0~0**

Private smiled at Skipper, "Here's your coffee sir!"

Skipper returned the smile then focused on his mug. After that, Private did his best to avoid Skipper. He didn't want to make him feel awkward.

"Private?"

He kept his gaze to the TV.

"Solider?"

Skipper gave out an annoyed growl then turned off the TV then grabbed the younger's flippers and pressed his forehead to his.

"Sk-Skippah..Stop. Please."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm n-not."

Skipper glared. "Don't lie to me! Every time I try to talk to you, I get no response!"

"How do you talk to someone who doesn't feel the same way?"

"This is about the mist." Skipper sighed, "I'm not good with admitting my feelings...But I adore you."

Private snuggled against Skipper making the commander flush and playfully glare. At least his soldier knew what he meant.

**I think...This is the end! Thanks for reading and staying! **


End file.
